sacksandgunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacks
This wiki is about Drilling Labyrinth Marker ("Sakugan Labyrinth Marker") and it's anime adaptation Sacks&Guns!!. This wiki is currently under construction, so feel free to help out. We’re a collaborative community that anyone can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started. Stub pages are a great place to get started if you want to help out! Drilling Labyrinth Maker is a light novel, Sacks&Guns!! is it's upcoming anime adaptation. Wiki: Rules • Admins Series: Light Novel • Anime • Characters "The distant future, long after the Western calendar is no longer used. Humans live shoulder-to-shoulder, cramped in the "Labyrinth," an underground world deep below the surface. There are many colonies where people live in the underground Labyrinth. The place is known for extreme high temperatures, but also for lodes of gold, silver, and other riches. In one of the colonies named Pin-in, a curious nine-year-old girl named Memenpū and her father Gaganbaa board a two-person work robot and mine for ore. They eke a living as the lowest of lowest "Worker" occupations. One day, Memenpū begs her father Gaganbaa to set out as Markers — those who chart the innards of the Labyrinth as a spelunker — to search for her mother who left their home. If they encounter a "mysterious giant creature" lurking in the caves, the survival rate is less than 5%. Since discovering an unknown world is dangerous work, "maps" hold great value in the world of Labyrinth and fetch high prices on the market. A Marker is the most dangerous, but also the most lucrative, job. Gaganbaa decides he cannot hold back the ever-curious Memenpū from going off on her own countless times, and finally gives in. The two embark on a journey together in the work robot. However, the "cost" of curiosity … The "truth" they finally uncovered … This is a father and daughter's epic journey with the theme of family love." In Sacks&Guns!! humans live in a cramped labyrinth, in the colony Pin-in, Memenpū and her father Gaganbaa work as the low-level "Workers" but Memenpū wants them to become "Markers" - to set out and locate her mother. *The anime series was announced *Episode 1 *' articles' since January 20, 2020 *' images' uploaded since January 20, 2020 *' edits made' since January 20, 2020 Are you going to watch the series? Yes No Maybe __NOEDITSECTION__ Anyone can contribute to this wiki. * There are other editors who can improve what you contribute. Don't be afraid to jump in and start it! * The optimal visual and social experience on this wiki is available with a free personal . * If you have trouble ' ' and are new to collaborative editing, check the . * Expansion of existing pages, maintenance of and creation of ' ' is helpful. To contribute an article, simply enter the article title in the box below: width=48 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse